Yomotsu Fuukei
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: Kudou Shinichi is no stranger to death but being Izanami-no-Mikoto's favourite is another thing entirely. Slight crossover with Noragami


Hey, here again with another potential fic! For now, this is going to be a **Pilot Chapter.** Hopefully if it's well received, I would like to turn it into a multi-chapter story one day.

Please read and review because I would really like to know what you think! Especially constructive criticism because I won't be able to improve if no one is willing to point it out to me. Your time and thoughts would be most appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

They say that before you die, your life flashes right before your eyes. Shinichi isn't entirely sure if that statement is true considering he's in too much pain to pay attention. Everything hurts. He feels like he's on fire, like a fever has come over him, only it's much _much_ worse.

It spreads like wildfire, escalating to the point that it seems like his brain is filled with white heat so intense that his whole body shivers with it. Sweat bead on his skin and he's desperately gasping for air, clawing the ground like a wounded animal.

Anything to stop the pain.

Something blessedly cold pressed gently against his sweaty forehead, follow by a whine. Shinichi blearily opens his eyes to see a giant black blob in front him then blinks again, sight focusing enough to make out the blob into something more comprehensible.

A dog? No, the features look more like a wolf. But that's impossi—

He chokes on a gasp when a pulse suddenly strikes. Lungs constricting, he clutches his chest even as his limbs begins to ache. Another whine and suddenly, he feels wisp-like hands gently lift him up and drapes him on top of the beast. Faint disembodied voices carry around him. Again, he tries to make sense of the odd and potentially dangerous situation. Though, what a time to be cautious, considering how he got into this predicament in the first place. He really shouldn't have followed those black clothed men alone. Stupid, reckle—

A second pulse seizes him, causing him to weakly curl around the beast's back as he feels himself being ripped apart from the inside out.

 _Stop. Please stop._

He feels something like a pair of pincers gently holds his aching fingers, a bird's cooing follows after. His vision blacks out a moment before refocusing. That's when he finally sees them. What was once shadowy outlines soon turn into creatures of nightmares of all shapes and sizes.

Hallucinations. Great, it seems like he is going to die insane.

And then things decide to take a turn for the worse. The aches rapidly turn into biting pain, like a thousand knives cutting him deep until he bleeds, bleeds, _bleeds_.

Cold air hit his senses, temporarily shocking him out of the pain. Clutching the fur beneath his hands, Shinichi takes a careful breath, smelling the almost swamp-like soil that sharply contrasts the frigid air, then grits his teeth as the pain steadily comes back with a vengeance. He screams as blinding white agony engulfs him and his heart stutters painfully in protest.

 _Please make it stop._

Gentle hands, cold as ice, card through his bangs when he's laid quickly yet carefully onto his back, head cushioned on the lap of who he can only assume as the hands' owner. Weary, he blinks up to see a woman, pale as death with hauntingly beautiful features staring back at him with a kind, loving smile on her lips.

 _Who?_

"Hush," the woman whispers and he dimly notes how the woman's voice matches her beauty. "Be at ease Kudou Shinichi, for here, you are safe."

He chokes back a sob as he feels his body shutting down and he tries to holds on. Regret fills his heart. There's so much he still wants to do, people he loves that he's leaving behind that he didn't even get to say goodbye to.

Mom and Dad.

Professor Agasa.

Ran.

Tears well up and he reaches out blindly.

 _Not yet. I still want to live. Please, please, not yet._

 _"_ I speak the truth, Shinichi. Rest, for you are safe." The woman holds his outstretch hand, squeezing comfortingly as her thumb soothes his knuckles, humming a melody that slowly but surely chases away his fear. Hesitantly squeezing back, he breathes out as he lets his tears fall.

"You're safe, Shinichi."

Eyes closing, Shinichi curls up on the woman's lap, surrendering to the relief of quiet darkness.


End file.
